


The Kid Ain’t Alright

by jurassicperk



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, a soft moment between two hard boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jurassicperk/pseuds/jurassicperk
Summary: When Carl gets shot, Rick turns to Shane for comfort.





	The Kid Ain’t Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first ever Walking Dead fic, and I’m so excited to be putting it out! With that being said, please excuse any spacing or formatting errors, as I wanted to get this out as soon as possible. Try to excuse any grammatical errors as well, again when I work fast sometimes things seem to slip right on by. I’ll have other TWD fics out soon, because for some reason I haven’t had enough of the Rick/Shane side.

Rick wiped his forehead, the blood from his hand now smeared across his face. His eyes were glassy and red, swollen from crying nonstop. His shirtfront was blood stained and crumpled, dirt flecks popping up here and there. He threaded a shaking hand through his hair as he looked at Shane, and let out the most heartbreaking sob.  
Shane couldn’t stand it; the way he looked or how broken he seemed. So he moved.  
“Hey, it’s okay. You got blood-“ he whispered to his partner, pulling a rag from his back pocket in one sweeping motion. He held Ricks face firmly with one hand, the other using the rag to drag away the blood, bit by bit.  
His sons blood. Carl, who was inside some strangers house with a bullet through his abdomen, all because he had wanted to watch a stupid deer.  
“My boy.” Rick croaked out, fresh tears welling up in his eyes and falling free. They made tracks in the layer of grime on his cheeks, pooling at his upper lip before they fell to the ground or continued to snake their way down the cops neck.  
It was a sob unlike any Shane had ever heard from the man; not even at his own mothers funeral did he cry this much, or grieve at all.  
Shane hated to see him upset in any manner, because he knew that there was virtually nothing he could do to help Rick cope.  
When the blood was all but gone, Shane flung the rag over his shoulder and took Ricks face in his hands.  
“He’s gonna be alright. He’s gonna be fine. Rick, baby, look at me. Please.” Shane pleaded, his own dark gaze clouded with pain. Carl was like a son to him, too, and even though Rick was with Lori, those little details would never stop him from loving Carl like the boy was his own.  
Nothing would ever stop him from loving Rick.  
Tired blue eyes slowly met his own, and there seemed to be a few moments of confusion before Rick registered who he was staring at, whose forehead was pressed against his.  
“If I lose Carl...will I lose you?” Ricks voice was pained and quiet, almost as if he was running out of the will to continue living.  
“Hey, stop that.” Shane growled. He was running a thumb over Ricks cheekbone, something that he did whenever Rick was stressed or worried. That seemed to be what calmed Rick down the most, besides being directly in Shane’s arms or hearing the sound of Shane’s voice.  
These past few weeks had found Rick leaving his tent after Lori and Carl had fallen asleep only for him to go directly into Shane’s, crawling underneath the covers with him. He would cuddle as close as he could get and nuzzle Shane’s chest, and Shane would begin talking; hushed whispers about what all he’d done that day until Rick was sleeping soundly beside him.  
“I’m not goin’ anywhere.” Shane promised, gathering Rick into a strong embrace. “I love you.” He mumbled softly, kissing Ricks stubbly jawline. “You don’t gotta worry ‘bout me, baby. I got ya.” Rick tucked his head into the crook of Shane’s shoulder, his erratic breathing leveling out over time.  
But neither of them pulled away. And they doubted that they ever would.

**Author's Note:**

> And so it ends! Short, sweet, and decent. Though this is just a single work, I do plan on making something similar with multiple chapters. As always comments and feedback are appreciated. <3


End file.
